1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beach chair, and more especially, to a beach chair with a locking means which is simple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beach chairs an angle of a back thereof being adjustable have long been developed. When a user selects an angle he need, a position of the beach chair needs to be locked. A conventional locking means generally consists of a bolt which is able to be rotated to tightly press on a slidable tube to stop the tube moving with respect to a body of the beach chair. The position of the beach chair is thus locked. However, such locking means has some drawbacks. For example, in order to make the locking secure, the user has to rotate the bolt with his hand forcefully. It is painstaking and may hurt his hand. Sometimes it cannot be completed by a child. Furthermore, such means is liable to loose. And, this means is relatively complex in structure and thus will bring high cost in manufacturing.